Fabric article treating methods and/or apparatuses have been evolving over the past twenty years. There exists an ongoing need to develop a fabric article treating method and/or apparatus, especially an in-home fabric article treating method and/or apparatus that improves/enhances the deposition of fabric article actives or benefit agents on the fabric articles being treated as compared to the currently existing deposition methods and/or apparatuses.
One particular challenge presented in the delivery of fabric article actives in the fabric article drying environment is to create a system wherein the user can easily switch between different fabric actives for each particular load of clothing while minimizing any leakage of the benefit composition. For instance, when treating fabric articles for a female, the user may desire a feminine scent; whereas when treating fabric articles for a male, a more masculine scent. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a fabric article treating device comprising a removable reservoir which minimizes any leakage of the benefit composition when switching between reservoirs.